


One Hell of a Drug

by Abinormal6



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Basically, Drug Mentions, Multi, No Smut, Rating for Mild Language, Reader can be male or female, Reader projects feelings through SOUL power!, Souls, addiction?, just addiction, no not pretty much, obviously, okay i'm done just go read the story, pretty much at least, suggested ace reader, um, very mild, what else?, yeah - Freeform, yeah addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abinormal6/pseuds/Abinormal6
Summary: Sans never thought he'd fall in love, but what can you do when you're addicted to another's very presence?





	One Hell of a Drug

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! So the title came to me and I couldn't NOT write this... so here you go. That's basically all I have to say right now.

He hadn’t started out like this. Oh no, far from it. In fact, he hadn’t even realized what was happening before it was too late. Now he could barely go a day without having to see you, and at this point he hardly even tried to do that.

It wasn’t just him you had this effect on either. No, everyone enjoyed being around you as much as possible, but with his heightened SOUL perception, he never stood a chance.

You were an anomaly. A human that was kind and compassionate, but not only that, you poured out good feelings from your very SOUL. Wherever you went, you had a haze of good feelings around you, making people happy, relaxed, energized, anything good basically. It was amazing and terrifying at the same time. The worst part was, you didn’t even realize you were doing it! You just strung everyone along, blindly becoming friends because it was so, so easy to feel happy around you. Humans and Monsters alike flocked around you wherever you went, all because you unconsciously wanted everyone around you to be happy.

When he had first met you, he hadn’t reacted well to the happy feeling from seemingly nowhere, and he had tried to fight it. The next few times he was around you, he had been… distracted by earlier events and couldn’t help but welcome the chill feelings that had come over him and let himself relax. He didn’t know it, but by then he was already addicted. It took him until he was actually walking alone with you to finally realize that the feelings had been coming from you.

He tried to distance himself, but that was hard when you worked at his favorite place to eat. And lived nearby. And were so nice, even without your SOUL haze that made it hard to think rationally around you. Pretty soon he found that he had not only stopped trying to avoid you, but had started seeking you out.

Once you had also realized that, it felt like you had attached yourself to his hip. That or he was far more aware of your presence. You were everywhere, and you soon became one of his closest friends. Not that he had a choice at that point.

Now he couldn’t keep you out of even his thoughts,  _ especially _ if you weren’t nearby. It was like his own SOUL longed for your presence… which probably wasn’t far from the truth. You were intoxicating to be around, and every time you left he felt worse than before.

...you were one hell of a drug.

It’s now that he’s at this point that he realizes things can’t stay as they are. He needs you either out of his life completely, or a good excuse to be near you every single day. He knows what he should do. But he also knows what he’s practically forced to want at this point. And what he’ll ultimately chose.

. . .

“Sans! What are you doing here?” Your smile was blinding as you opened the door to your apartment. He had to fight to keep himself from instantly touching you, being closer to you and the wonderful feeling that always came from being near you. He couldn’t keep his smile from widening probably far more than it should. Your smile quirked and he knew you were going to say something you thought was funny, and he would have to in extension. He found it hard to care about that too much though. “You usually just ‘port right in with no regard to privacy.” You grin and he has to chuckle.

“yeah, figured i’d try and be a normal person for once.” He shrugs and you scoff. “though i kinda miss being greeted by impromptu concerts every time i come over.” He says with a wink, making you blush in embarrassment at the reminder. You like to sing at the top of your lungs when you’re alone, and he can’t count the amount of times he’s accidentally ‘ported in on you… he can’t count the amount of times he’s done it on purpose either. Your SOUL is even  _ more _ expressive when you sing, if that’s possible, and he can’t ever get enough of it.

“I would threaten to lock you out but I know it won’t do anything.” You pout and walk away from the door, silently inviting him in, which he instantly takes. You flop down on your couch he soon follows, perhaps a little closer than necessary, but can you blame him at this point? “So how’s your day been so far, Sans?” You ask him with a sweet smile. You always ask him this, and lately his SOUL flutters every time. For once, he doesn’t refrain from saying what he always wants to say when you ask that.

“great now that i’m with you again.” It has its desired effect and you blush. He really did not expect what came next. He regrets not being better prepared. You smirk. Not only that you smirk  _ flirtatiously _ . Is that even a thing? ‘Cause boy howdy did it feel like it.

“Oh really?” You draw out the last word. His SOUL is pounding in his ears and thrumming with joy. It's hard to focus as you say your next words, and your SOUL projections are surrounding him with a strange feeling. Not lust, you’ve never been into that kind of thing thank goodness, but with his mind in the haze it’s in, he can’t think of the right word to describe it right now. “If I knew you missed me that much I might’ve invited you over sooner.”

He’s sure he’s blushing, but he finds it hard to care. He’d bet anything that no drug could get anyone higher than he feels right now. Eloquently, he responds with, “o-oh?”

Your grin widens at his flustered response and vaguely he wonders if he’s made a mistake. You lean over him, making full use of the couple of inches you have on him height wise, even sitting down. You’re very close to his face now and he doesn’t know what to think, he doesn’t know if he can think! His thoughts are going a mile a minute and not thinking of anything all at the same time. He thinks he might go insane as your breath ghosts his face as you speak again, you’re so close, and yet he just wants to finally touch you!

“It’s pretty obvious you like me, Sans.” He’s overwhelmed with senses, the feel of your breath on his face, the pounding in his non-existent ears, all he can see is you, and all of the feelings in his SOUL are being forced in there and magnified by your much more powerful SOUL. He can’t think, he can’t breathe. “I’ve been waiting for you to finally make the first move, after all, I’m certain you fell for me first.” He can definitely attest to that. “I’m surprised it took you this long, but I guess I can help you out from here.” He has no clue what you’re thinking, but he knows he’d go along with anything at this point, he’s not exactly in control by now.

Finally, you end his suffering as you slide your hand over his skull and under his jaw. Instantly, he feels as if everything is in its place and he feels as if he can think straight again. You quickly take away what little thought process he was able to make in that moment as you press your soft lips to his teeth. It’s over quickly but he’s never felt like things could be more perfect, especially as you lay back on the couch, dragging him with you to lay his head on your stomach. Acting on reflex, his arms wrap around your waist to keep him where he is and in contact with you. You simply giggle and begin to rub your hand over his head’s smooth surface.

He knows this probably wasn’t a healthy relationship. He knows this wasn’t a good idea. He knows he should leave and get help.

He knows a lot of things.

But you’re touching him, and your SOUL is filling his thoughts once again. He’s addicted, and you’re one hell of a drug.

**Author's Note:**

> So how did you like it? If you like the idea of this Reader, leave a comment and I might write an actual fic with multiple chapters! I have lots of ideas but not a lot of patience to sit down and write without motivation. So if you want more, comment, kudos, and I'll probably write another fic with some background and story for this one shot!  
On another note, this is in no way a healthy relationship. It's not meant to be, and if I wrote a fic on this I would have the Reader try and fix the relationship so that it's healthier.  
Anyway, criticism is welcome! I'm always looking to improve my skills! Have a wonderful day everyone!
> 
> Edit: I'm sorry to say, but thanks to my rapidly shifting hyperfixations, this fic will not be getting a full story anytime soon. Thank you for reading!


End file.
